Moony and Padfoot
by Blaise
Summary: What happens to Professor Remus Lupin after he resigns from Hogwarts? Can he help his old friend?
1. Default Chapter Title

People have said they want to hear more about Remus Lupin, and I wanted to write something, so here it is.

_ _

_Disclaimer:Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and all other mentioned characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her publishers.I am not making any money out of this story, and no infringement of copyright is intended._

~

'Now where do I go?' 

Remus Lupin leaned back in the carriage and closed his eyes.He had some money, enough perhaps to buy a place to live somewhere isolated.But the events of the previous night were revolving in his head, and he couldn't bring himself to consider the future just yet.

Harry had been right.His stomach gave an unpleasant wrench at the thought of adding 'murderer' to his list ofunpleasant names, along with 'werewolf' and 'vermin.'But then, that was Sirius for you.Always, it had been Sirius who planned the most reckless and daring escapades, and his had been the voice of caution.But the final decision was always James'.

He felt a renewal of pain that always followed thoughts of James.That wound would never heal, and if it did, he would feel even worse for forgetting him.And to think that it had been Peter, little Peter … it didn't surprise him that other people refused to believe it.Not even Dumbledore had considered it.

It occurred to Remus that without Snape around, he would have to go back to turning to a werewolf every month.He gave a wry smile at the thought that he might miss him.Ah well, he'd finally got his revenge now, forcing him to resign so spectacularly.But Sirius had escaped.There was that to be glad of.His only friend might be on the run, but he was no traitor.

The carriage wound through the streets of the village and pulled in to the station.

'Shall I give you a hand with yer stuff, Professor?' asked the driver, tipping his hat to Remus.

'No, thanks, I'll be fine.'Remus took his battered suitcase and the tank from the rack and went in to Hogsmeade Station.Now he had to decide where to go.London?No.He'd had enough of the dirty back streets and the tiny flats where his every move was instantly known.He had to be far from other people.

Leaving his possessions on the bench, he examined the railway map.There weren't that many choices; either to London or to one of the other little wizarding settlements scattered over the country.Perhaps he could try one of the Muggle places?But then he would have to hide himself even more deeply.

Remus took the map and sat down to consider the problem.If he wanted to find Sirius, he would have to choose somewhere safe.His eye was caught by a wizarding settlement in north Wales, Llyn Alwyn.That would certainly be remote.If he went there, he'd surely be able to find himself a place to live where his actions would not be overlooked.Not being someone who made impulsive decisions, Remus scanned the map carefully for alternatives.The only other thing was a place near Inverness.But that was a fairly large town, even if it was in the Highlands; if he remembered his geography correctly it was the centre of the wizarding world in Scotland.Llyn Alwyn it was, then.

The station-master had been watching him with undisguised curiosity.'Made up yer mind, then, sir?' he said as Remus went to the ticket office.'A single to Llyn Alwyn, please.'He fumbled in his pocket for the coins.

'Llyn Alwyn, eh?That's a tidy long way from here, indeed it is.Here you go, then.The train gets in at twenty past.'Remus thanked him and went out onto the platform.There was only one other person waiting for a train, a pretty young witch who looked at his white face and tattered robes, and hastily moved to a bench further along.But he was almost too used to such a response to be troubled by it.

Llyn Alwyn station was deserted when Remus got off the train in the early evening.He looked around until he spotted a tiny notice that said, in Welsh and English, that the village was half a mile along the road.After twenty minutes of following the winding track through the hills, Remus began to wonder if he'd taken the wrong road.The soft ancient hills that surrounded him made it impossible to see if he was headed in the right direction.

Ten minutes later, he came to the top of a particularly steep hill and looked down.The evening sun was glinting off the waters of the lake for which the village was named, and nestled in the valley with it was a cluster of buildings, and around them woods and stone-walled fields.The road down was plain to see, and with renewed energy Remus adjusted his bag and the tank in his arms, and descended to Llyn Alwyn.

_ _

~

_ _

Throughout the summer, Remus lived quietly in the tumbledown cottage he had bought.The people from the village respected him, and whenever he went to the shops or the pub, the Duck and Daffodil, he was called 'Professor,' and treated as an eccentric scholar.This suited Remus, as he was left well alone.He passed his days growing rare and valuable plants which he sold to Ysgraine's Herbal Supplies in Diagon Alley, and achieving a kind of fragile contentment.He had everything he could have hoped for, really, he told himself in the long evenings when he read and studied and tried not to think too much about anything save the immediate problems.He had peace and quiet, an escape from the hatred, and some work to occupy himself.Without the Potion, once a month he was transformed to a werewolf, and he rebuilt one of the outbuildings into a cell that would hold him so that he would not cause any trouble in the village.He was too far from the other houses for the villagers to hear his screams.

The summer – one of the warmest on record – came to an end.Remus had kept an eye on the _Daily Prophet_, and seen little mention of Sirius.His escape at Hogwarts had been splashed across the paper, but since then the Ministry had tightened security to protect their reputation.Halloween came, and Remus sat alone by the fire, his mind thirteen years away.Now that he knew the truth of the matter, in some ways the torment was less.

He did not sleep that night, though the moon was waning.Through the long dark hours he relived the murders of his dear friends over and over again, and the dramatic events of four months ago.Finally he fell asleep as the sky turned from black to navy, and the birds began to sing.

When the sun was high in the sky, he got up and spent the day digging very energetically in the garden so that he would escape from his thoughts for a little while.He was startled from his work by a cry of, 'Professor!Professor!Are you there?'

Remus put down his spade and went to the front door.The man who worked in the post office was standing there, looking about him in nervous glances.

'Hello,' he said quietly.

'Oh, I was just gettin' worried there, Professor,' said the man – Remus could not call his name to mind.

'I thought I'd better come and see you were all right, like, seeing as how you didn't come to collect that parcel of yours.And what with that news, m'wife was on at me to keep an eye on you, livin' on your own out here.'He produced a parcel done up in brown paper.

'Oh, that's kind of you.I'm fine, thanks.'Remus took the parcel and noticed that the date was last week.He had been spending a lot of time in the cottage lately without going out, for it had been the full moon a few days ago, and then Halloween.

'Terrible news, that.You must be worried, out here on yer own,' said the postman.

'What news is this?I haven't seen the _Prophet_ lately.'Remus wondered what could have happened now to cause a problem in the magical world.

'Why, haven't you heard?They saw that escaped prisoner 'round here – wossisname – Sirius Black.It was a Muggle what saw him, over in Aberystwyth.'

'Oh…'said Remus faintly, his heart pounding and his breath shallow.

The man carried on, full of his exciting story.

'It was a little lad of a Muggle saw him, an' he said he was walking like he was hurt.They could catch him any day now, the Ministry, they were right on 'is tail.We're all makin' sure we lock up everything tight.You must've heard how he got caught last summer, and escaped _again_.They do say –' and his voice lowered conspiratorially, 'they do say he's one of You-Know-Who's big men.And 'round here!I'd be that scared, be if I lived out here on me own like you.Oh – you feelin' all right, Professor?You've gone all white.'The postman looked concerned.

'Yes … yes, I'm fine,' answered Remus distantly.

'Come stay in the Duck till they catch him, why don't you?You'd feel better if you were with other people, I reckon.'

Remus regained a little presence of mind.'I think – I'm sure I'll be fine out here.There's no need to worry about me.Thank you for calling.'

'Well, if you change your mind, come up to the Duck and Daffodil.Good day, Professor.'The postman walked back into Llyn Alwyn, leaving Remus standing stunned on the doorstep.

He went into the cottage and collapsed onto his chair, the parcel falling unheeded to the floor.Sirius seen – hurt –being chased by the Ministry.He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands.Memories of Sirius flew through his head – their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express, Padfoot with him during his transformations, Sirius defending him furiously against Snape's insults, dancing at James' wedding, rejoicing with James and Lily at Harry's birth, the last time he saw him before James' murder at the little house in Godric's Hollow, and then the pictures all over the _Daily Prophet_ of Sirius the murderer.And most recently the haggard, all but unrecognisable man whom he had seen at Hogwarts.

After a bit, he sat up.It was no use sitting here like a lemon, while his best friend fled from the Ministry all over the country.Even if he could do nothing at all, it would be better to try than to stay hidden away up here.He pulled on a pair of boots and his walking cloak, and put the things he needed into a little bag.He would join the search for Sirius.

Three days later, footsore and exhausted, Remus was miles from his home.He had seen no sign of Sirius save in the nervous faces and locked doors in every village he passed.People looked at him suspiciously when he walked into inns and pubs, and he was warned of his peril more times than he could count.It amused him, in a dark sort of way, that Sirius could terrify the entire country like this without even committing a crime.

In the villages, he did not ask for Sirius – that would have been suicide; instead he claimed to have lost his big black dog.He hoped someone might have seen Sirius when he was transformed without realising it, but nobody could help him. 

'A big black dog?Yer not the only one, it seems.There was a guy here day before yesterday, he said he'd lost his dog too.Funny, that.'Remusconcealed his horror.

'Really?Might have been one of my friends – it's quite a valuable dog, and I asked my friends to keep an eye out.What was he like, this man?'He could lie fluently when he needed to – long years of avoiding questions about where he went every month had taught him well.

'Oh, he was really tall, an' he had black robes an' kind of yellowish skin.Had a quiet voice, well-spoken, like. His hair wanted a good wash, though –' The man broke off as he remembered that Remus had said it was one of his friends.'Can't say I liked the look of him, what with all this worry about Sirius Black.But he said he was looking for a big dog too.'

'Oh, that's my friend all right,' said Remus, his mind whirling.He thanked the man and walked away quickly.

There was no mistaking the description.What was Severus Snape doing looking for a big black dog?How did he _know_?For there could be no doubt; Snape was looking for Sirius as well.How could he have found out?Remus cast his mind back to that night in the Shrieking Shack, and then it came to him.The Invisibility Cloak!Snape had been standing there all along, listening as he and Sirius explained about being Animagi to Harry and his friends.Of course, he would have remembered, and he had had the same idea as Remus.

Now the hunt was doubly important.Snape had probably told the Ministry, and if Sirius thought he would be safe when he was a dog, he was in terrible danger. 

A door opened on the street, and a woman looked out.

'Are you the chap who's lost his dog?' she called.Remus crossed over to her.

'That's right.A big black dog.Have you seen him?'He held his breath.

'Yes, I have.He was scrounging scraps off my daughter last night.I must say, you don't take much care of him.He was all skinny and he'd hurt his leg, but he wouldn't let my daughter near enough to have a look.'

'He's been missing a while, he must have been fighting or something,' explained Remus vaguely, his heart thumping.'Did you see where he went?'

'I'll ask Lucy.'She shouted something in the house, and a small girl appeared beside her, peering nervously out at Remus.

'Mummy, who's that man?'

'He's the owner of that dog you saw yesterday, dear, and he wants to know where it went.' 

'Oh, he ran off.I wanted to pet him, but he didn't like me.'

'Which way did he go?' asked Remus in his most teacher-like voice.

'Up the mountain.He needs to see a vet, _I_ think.You should take better care of him.'Remus controlled his expression.

'You're quite right, Lucy, I will take better care of him.'He turned to her mother.'Thank you for your help.I've been looking for a long time.'

'Not at all,' she replied politely.'Do take care if you're going to go up the mountain.The Ministry's warned us not to go too far from our homes until they catch Black.'Remus nodded absently, and went away.

He looked up at the mountain, and began to walk up a winding path.His every sense was alert, and his eyes darted over the bleak hills nervously.There were no sounds save the distant bleating of the sheep, and the cry of a raven high on the hill.He scanned the ground, but the recent rain had washed all tracks away.The quiet only made his tension greater.He tried to walk without making a sound, for fear he would frighten Sirius away before he recognised him.If he was here at all.

The sound of voices quite nearby made him jump.He froze.A little way further up the hill were two men in the green and orange cloaks of the Hit Wizard Squad.They were talking to a third man whom Remus couldn't quite see.He crept closer.

'Do you have any proof of this?'One of the Hit Wizards was speaking.

'For goodness sake, man, I've told the Minister himself about it, and he asked me to come here.Look –'The hidden man produced something white.Remus recognised the voice in horror.

The Hit Wizard read the paper slowly.Then he said in a much more respectful tone, 'I do apologise, sir, but we can't be too careful these days.So, Black's an Animagus, is he?Well, well.'

'What does he transform to?' asked the other Hit Wizard.Remus could not hear Snape's response in his quiet voice, but he had no doubt of what he was saying.

'And you saw him in the village?I don't mean to be rude, sir, but can you be sure of this?'

'Of course I'm sure!I was at school with him, I know what he looks like.'

Their voices lowered, and Remus could not hear the rest of the conversation.Now what?Whilst he might be able to talk his way out of trouble if the Hit Wizards saw him, Snape would know at once what he was doing here.He wished he was an Animagus as well, rather than a werewolf; he would have no trouble in escaping.

Then he saw something that made his hair stand up on end.A skeletal black dog, slowly limping across the hillside.He was out of sight of the group ahead right now, but in a few moments ….He had no choice now.Remus straightened up and went on up the hill towards the Hit Wizards, making as much noise as he could. 

'Hey, you!This area is under surveillance by the Ministry of Magic!Stop!'Remus stood still, and one of the Hit Wizards came down pounding down.

'What are you doing up here?'

Remus thought fast.'I was just – just taking a walk.I didn't know the Ministry was working up here.'

'Who is it?' called the other Hit Wizard, who was still talking to Snape.

'Some idiot going for a walk.'He turned to Remus.'I'll ask you to go back down to the village at once, sir.It's extremely dangerous up here.'Remus could still see Padfoot creeping into the undergrowth, and he held the Hit Wizard's eye.

'Why?What's going on?' he asked coolly.

'It is likely that Sirius Black is in the vicinity at the present time,' said the Hit Wizard pompously.Remus feigned horror.

'Sirius Black!Oh, my God!And I was up here all on my own!'A small part of his mind was impressed with his acting.'I – I don't think I'd feel safe walking down alone,' he said, moving in between the wizard and Sirius.'Do you think you could accompany me back down?'The Hit Wizard scowled, but nodded.

'Right.I'm taking this idiot back to the village,' he shouted up to the others.Snape looked down, and Remus turned away hastily.But too late.

'Wait!Don't let him go!'Snape came tearing down the hill, with the second Hit Wizard trailing in his wake.

'What the hell - ?'The wizard turned to Remus with his wand held out.'Don't move.'Remus felt his mind racing.It was over now.

'Severus,' he said as warmly as he could manage as Snape leapt at him.'How nice to see you again.'Snape glowered at him.

'Are you acquainted with this man?' the first wizard asked Snape, his wand still pointing at Remus' chest.

'I certainly am.He's an accomplice of Black's.'Both wizards gasped.

'Are you sure?'

'Of course I'm bloody sure!He was helping him at Hogwarts, and he's here to help him now.'The Hit Wizards turned to look at Remus in horror.

'Is this true?'With three wands pointing at him, Remus tried to muster his courage.

'I have not committed any crime,' he said tensely, unwilling to deny his friendship with Sirius.

The Hit Wizards turned to Snape uncertainly.

'What are you going to do with him?'Snape demanded, and Remus looked at the three faces, one furious and the others tense and nervous.

'We'll take him down to the village, Professor Snape, and hold him for questioning.I haven't heard anything of Black having an accomplice before.We'll contact the Minister, be certain of that.'

Snape was pale with anger.'You'd better take care to protect yourselves, that's a _werewolf_ you've got standing with you.'The Hit Wizard nearest to Remus swore and leapt back in horror.Snape's wand flashed, and Remus felt cords lashing themselves around him.

'Come on, then, if you're taking him down to the village,' said Snape, grabbing at the loose cords roughly.The Hit Wizards were still staring at Remus as though he were a bomb that might go off in their faces.

'Thank you, Professor.'Snape jerked on the cord, and with a Hit Wizard holding each of his arms, he was half-dragged down the mountain.Looking over his shoulder, he could see no sign of Padfoot, and felt a rush of relief.Dumbledore would speak for him, and the Minister would remember the last time he had been arrested on the same charge, so he would be all right.And he had given Sirius a chance to escape.

In the village, curtains were twitched aside to see the man the Hit Wizards had captured.He was taken in to the police station, and thrown into a tiny stone room with no windows.Vengefully, Snape pushed him to the floor and stared down at him in triumph.

'Well, _Moony_, it looks like you've had it now,' he hissed.'And we'll have that friend of yours as well in no time at all.'Remus made no reply.'Oh, you think you'll be all right, you think that poor gull Dumbledore will help you out again, but just you wait.'

One of the Hit Wizards came in.'Professor Snape, can you come and give us your evidence?We'll be speaking to the Minister as well, and I'm sure he'd be interested in what you have to say.'Snape nodded.

'Enjoy Azkaban, Moony,' he said as he left.

Remus lay on the stone floor, thinking.He hoped with all his might that Sirius would have seen the Hit Wizards and got as far from the area as he could.But the image of Padfoot, painfully thin and lame, seemed to be branded across his memory.

Some time later – Remus had no way of knowing how long he'd been lying in the cell – the door opened.One of the Hit Wizards was standing there, and Snape with a thunderous face behind him.

'Professor Lupin, we are pleased to inform you that you are released from police custody,' said the wizard formally.He bent and undid the binding ropes and helped Remus to his feet.His arms and legs were numb, and he nearly fell again.'Sorry about that.Still, we can't be too careful these days.'

'Oh, don't mention it,' said Remus dryly.

'Now, if we can just take your details…'Remus sat down opposite the Hit Wizard in an untidy office.Absently, he answered the man's questions.While the wizard was writing something unintelligible in a file, he could hear raised voices outside. 

'What do you mean, you're letting him go?'That voice was Snape's, and it was rough with anger.

'Order of the Minister.He says Dumbledore himself will vouch for him.'

'Anyway,' chimed in another voice, 'we've wasted enough time on him.Thanks to you, we've lost the track.I'm beginning to wonder whether you're just playing around with us.First you say Sirius Black can turn into a big dog, and then you order us to arrest an innocent man – I don't know why you're disrupting the service like this, but I must say, it's a bit much…'

'Professor Lupin?'Remus looked up.'Thank you for your help.You may leave.I'd advise you to return to your home for now, and try to keep out of trouble.'Remus suppressed a smile at being addressed like a first year student.

'Thank you,' he said.He was escorted out and onto the street.

Well, he didn't seem to have much choice now.If they caught him hanging around where Sirius might be again, it would be difficult for Dumbledore to insist on his innocence.Especially as he knew perfectly well Remus would do anything for Sirius.He went to the train station and got on the next train to Llyn Alwyn.

Please give me some feedback.This is the first story I've put on FF.N, and I want to know what you think. Comments, constructive criticism, thoughts, suggestions, rants, questions, even praise; all are welcome.Please be truthful.You must have some reaction – write it in the little box!

_Thanks._

_Blaise_


	2. Default Chapter Title

### Moony and Padfoot – Part 2

_Well, here's the second – and final – part of this story._

_ _

_Disclaimer:Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and all other mentioned characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her publishers.I am not making any money out of this story, and no infringement of copyright is intended._

~

__

Back in Llyn Alwyn, Remus considered things.At least he had succeeded in part.He wished he had been able to speak to Sirius, but surely, if Sirius had any sense, he would go to some other part of the country where the search was less frantic.Not that sense and Sirius had ever been two concepts that went together very well, but there was always hope.

He was surprised and pleased to find how much the little cottage felt like home.It had been a long time since anywhere felt like his home, accustomed as he had been to moving from one dingy flat to another as his secret was revealed.But the half-lit windows seemed to be welcoming him as he walked up the path at dusk.

On his dresser lay the parcel that had started it all, still unopened.Now he peeled off the brown paper.Inside was a letter, and another package.Remus unfolded the letter.

_Dear Remus, _

_ _

_Please find enclosed something which I would like you to pass on to Sirius if you should see him.He will find it very useful.Do not open it yourself, and take good care of it._

_I hope you're getting on well; if you need any help do not hesitate to ask me._

_ _

_Yours, _

_ _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Remus nearly dropped the package when he read this.The sly old fox!How on earth had he found out where he was living?He put it carefully on the mantle, wondering what it might be, and dropped the note in the fire.It was unlikely that he would find Sirius now, though.And if he did, there would surely be trouble.

The next day, he resumed his work in the garden.It had not been very successful at first, but the winter flowers were starting to flourish.The few days' neglect did not seem to have done them any harm.He carefully uprooted the first of the Lords and Ladies that were shining red in the hedgerow, and packaged them to send to the Herbal Suppliers.He read the _Daily Prophet_ religiously, but there was no more news of Sirius.

About a week later, it was the full moon.As the sun was sinking blood-red in the west, Remus went wearily to the shed where he locked himself when he transformed, and bolted the door firmly.Night fell, and he felt the beginnings of the transformation.Then his mind was swamped by wave after wave of the familiar pain, and the werewolf appeared.

When he was a wolf, Remus was still aware of what was going on around him.Some part of his mind remained; a part that could see and hear, but could not react to anything.It was like a dream, where he did not fully comprehend what was going on until he awoke and he had no control over events.Only in the presence of Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs did his own mind resurface.And, of course, the Wolfsbane Potion inhibited the werewolf completely.But now he was drowned out by the werewolf's instincts and lusts.

The door to the shed had been gouged and cracked by repeated attacks over the months, and now the werewolf flung himself at it.The hinges gave out an ominous creak.After a few more assaults, the door crashed open and the werewolf was loose.

He hesitated for a split second as Remus fought for control, and then loped towards the hills, in the opposite direction to the village.The night animals heard, or smelt his coming, and vanished back to their holes.For many hours he roamed the hills, the wolf exulting in his mastery of the land.In a clearing, he came to a stop.The full moon was riding high in the west, looking down through tattered veils of clouds.The wolf howled long and loud.Then he sniffed the wind.A person, not far away.Moving on silent paws, he paced towards it.

The person was sitting huddled in a hollow, in a more sheltered part of the cold hills.He pulled a filthy, tattered cloak over him and tried to sleep a little.He was startled out of his wistful half-waking dreams about warmth and food by a howl that lifted the hairs along his spine.He tensed, his heart pounding.Then, a moment later, he saw a huge wolf moving through the shadows, and his blood ran cold.He swallowed hard as he realised that it was a werewolf.

He struggled to his feet, wincing as he put his lame leg on the ground.The wolf rushed at him, snarling a challenge.At the same moment, there was a flicker where the man had been, and a gaunt black dog was there.The werewolf could not turn its spring aside, and for a moment the dog was crushed beneath him.Padfoot twisted frantically as the werewolf seized him in his jaws.His mind was racing.Perhaps, just perhaps…

He barked sharply, in the old pattern.The werewolf hesitated, and Padfoot broke out of his grip.In the werewolf's mind, Remus was struggling with himself.He lunged forward again, then checked himself.Padfoot watched tensely as the werewolf seemed to sway to and fro in a kind of strange dance.It must be him.

The tiny part of Remus' mind that remained even when he was transformed was shouting at him. _Stop it, you idiot.It's Padfoot! _

_ _

# Then Padfoot saw his old friend's expression looking through the wolf's yellow eyes.Relief washed over him, with a thousand questions rushing though his mind.What on earth was Remus doing here?Why?He became aware of the pain from the werewolf's bite and his lame leg.He stumbled forward.

# 

# Remus, looking at him with the wolf's keen eyes, decided it would be best if they went back to his house.A wash of contrition filled him as he saw the gashes he had made.In a movement that would have seemed almost comical to an observer, he licked at them with his rough tongue.

# Then he led Padfoot down off the mountain to the valley and the lake.They went very slowly, for Padfoot was both lame and weak with exhaustion, and often the werewolf had to encourage him on with nudges and barks.They reached his cottage as the sky turned from black to navy, and streaks of gold appeared behind the eastern hills.Knowing he would be unsafe when he transformed, Remus left Padfoot lying panting at the bottom of the garden, and vanished behind the hedge.

# 

# The transformation occurred as the moon sank below the horizon, as it always did.For a while afterwards, Remus lay exhausted and racked by pain on the cold ground.Finally he dragged himself up, thinking of Padfoot.

# The huge black dog still lay curled on the ground.'Sirius,' said Remus in a hoarse voice.'Sirius.You've got to transform back.'He stroked the dog's thin head gently.'Come on, Padfoot.'The dog heaved himself to his feet, and there was the flicker whilst he transformed.It took far longer than usual, but finally Sirius was sitting half-collapsed on the ground.

'Are you all right?' Remus asked urgently.There was a ragged bandage around Sirius' leg, he was even thinner than he had been before, and his face was chalky under his matted hair.

# 'Oh … Moony,' Sirius gasped.'What - what on earth are you doing here?'

# 'I live here.Come on, come inside, you're freezing.'He helped Sirius to his feet; and leaning on Remus' arm he went into the house.Remus looked ruefully at the half-destroyed shed.

# 

# Inside, Sirius sat exhausted on the chair, and Remus pointed his wand at the hearth.The cottage was filled with a sudden warmth, and Sirius gave a sigh.

# 'You gave me quite a shock … back there,' he said after a few moments.'I was rather worried until I realised it was you.'

# Remus' eyes were tormented.'I would have bitten you, if I hadn't realised in time.' 

# 'Well, you didn't,' said Sirius in a matter-of-fact tone.'And if I hadn't met you I'd still be freezing and starving up there.Don't worry about it, Moony.You worry too much as it is.'

# His words jolted Remus' mind.'I'll get you something to eat, and then I'll see about your leg.Hang on a moment.'

# 

# He returned with food and a hot drink, and they both ate ravenously.When his hunger had been blunted, Sirius looked around.'This is nice, this place of yours.But how come you're not at Hogwarts?'

# 'I resigned.'A shadow crossed Remus' face.

# 'You what?I thought – I kind of got the impression the students liked you.I always thought you'd make a good teacher.'Sirius looked at him incredulously.

# 'Well, Snape told the students about me, and I had to leave.I wasn't really safe, anyhow.'

# 'He's really got it in for you, hasn't he?He's getting worse, I swear.'Sirius spat in the fire, which hissed in answer.Mention of Snape reminded Remus of his news.

# 'Sirius, Snape's told the Ministry about you being an Animagus.They're looking for a big black dog as well now.'

# Sirius' eyes flashed dangerously.'The sneaking slimeball!How in hell did he find out?'

# 'In the Shrieking Shack, you remember?He had James' Invisibility Cloak, and he was listening to it all.'

# 'Just let me get my hands on him, just once….'Sirius clenched his fists and muttered maledictions under his breath.

# 

# 'Let me have a look at your leg,' said Remus after a pause.He bent down and with hands as gentle as a mother he took off the old and filthy bandage.Beneath was a deep, ragged gash, and it was red and swollen horribly.Remus drew in his breath sharply.'I'd be happier if a Healer had a look at this, but I guess that's out of the question.Well, I'll do what I can.'

# He went to the kitchen, and returned with a bowl of warm water, a handful of old cloths and some strange-looking herbs that Sirius did not recognise.

# 'It'll probably hurt a bit; I'll be as careful as I can.' He began to wash off the mud and grit.'It's terribly risky, being around here, Sirius.Why on earth didn't you go somewhere else?'

'Couldn't go anywhere like this, could I?' said Sirius with an ironic smile.'I thought I'd be all right letting myself be seen here, thought it would help lift the security on Hogwarts, but it didn't go quite as planned.'

Remus rolled his eyes.'Perhaps one day you'll learn the meaning of the word 'careful'.What happened?'

'Well, I deliberately let a Muggle see me, and he screamed – it was just a little kid, so I thought I'd be safe.But then he came running after me, and I raced off.I got this –' he gestured to his leg '- climbing over a barbed-wire fence.I don't know why the Muggles use that stuff so much.And it just kind of got worse.'

'It's not worth it, you idiot, taking that kind of risk, even for Harry.Won't you ever learn to take care of yourself?'Remus tore up one of the strange plants and dropped it into the water.It fizzled and steamed, and Sirius looked down in alarm.

'This will probably sting a bit,' Remus apologised, soaking the rags in the greenish liquid.He began to rinse the wound with the solution.Sirius caught his breath and then let it out in a long hiss.When Remus had finished, he looked at himself curiously.The angry red lines of the infection had gone, though the gash was still open.

'Now, I don't know how to heal this up, so I'll just bandage it.You'll have to rest it for a bit.'

# 'Okay.You're a pretty good Healer, Remus.'

# A strange crease of pain crossed Remus' face.'I had the best teacher,' he said as lightly as he could.

# 'Where will you go?' asked Remus after a moment of awkward silence.'It's probably best if you stay here for a while, but once you're a bit better…?'

# 'I don't really know yet.I left Buckbeak in the Outer Hebrides – that's pretty remote – but he'll be all right there, and I have some other ideas.'

# 'Such as?'

# 'Well, there's only one thing I actually want.'His eyes hardened.'I'm going to find that lying, cheating traitor if it's the last thing I do.I don't care where he is, I'll search him out.'He stared beyond the window, not really seeing the landscape.Both were silent, remembering the Shrieking Shack.

# 'You won't kill him, if you do find him?' said Remus after a moment.

# 'No,' he said slowly.'I want to – my God, I've never wanted anything so much – but I won't.Without him, the Ministry will never believe the truth.Even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to persuade them.'

# 'Where will you go, then?'

# 'I don't know.He'll be wherever Voldemort is, I suppose.I'll try to find him.'

# 'That won't be easy, not with the entire country looking for you.Wouldn't it be better for you to go into hiding – back to the Hebrides or something?' 

# 'Easier, perhaps, but – well, that's not what I want to do.It's not just for me, you know.Pettigrew will help Voldemort if I can't find him.And he might try – try to kill Harry.'Remus bit his lip, knowing the truth in Sirius' words.For a while, they sat in silence.

# 

# 'Remus?'There was an urgency in Sirius' voice that made him look up.

'Yes?'

'Will you promise me something?'

'Of course.'Sirius' shadowed eyes seemed to be boring into his soul.'What is it?'

'If they catch me … you know what – what they'll do?'He swallowed.

'The Dementor's Kiss?'

Sirius nodded.For a moment he was silent, groping for words.

Then, very quietly, he said, 'I don't want that to happen to me, Remus, I – I've seen pictures of what it's like, I couldn't bear it ….'His voice broke and he looked away.'Remus, if – if they catch me, I want you to kill me … before _that_ happens.'

Remus drew in his breath sharply.Before he could answer, Sirius continued, 'I would kill myself, but – but I don't know if I'll be able to … if I'll have the guts.But promise me, Remus, promise me you won't let me have my – my soul taken like that.'

Fearing to speak lest he lose his fragile self-control, Remus nodded heavily.He gazed into the fire unseeingly.

Then he noticed the brown package on the mantle.

'Oh – Sirius, I have something for you,' he said.He got up and picked it up.'Dumbledore sent it to me for you.Heaven knows how he knew you'd be here, but he did.Have a look.'

# Sirius took the package between thin hands, and opened it.Inside was a collection of tattered old papers.He flipped through them.'I don't believe it!' he cried.'How on earth did he know?'He unscrolled one and began to read it avidly.

# 'What are they?' asked Remus after a moment.

# 'Look-'Sirius held out one of the sheaves of paper.Remus looked at the seal on the front of a phoenix that seemed to shine from the dark background.

# 'These are the old League files,' he said unnecessarily, surprised. He opened it.

# 

# The League Against Voldemort

# Top Secret

# Information on the Whereabouts of Voldemort.

Inside were all the records of Voldemort's hiding places, updated to the present.

'Well,' said Remus with respect.'You'll have a much easier time with these.How does he _do_ it?Sending it to me, and with the things you need most?It's unbelievable.'

'He know us both pretty well now, doesn't he?'Sirius smiled.Then he gave an ear-splitting yawn.

'I tell you, Moony, I know how you feel now, not getting any sleep at nights,' he commented.

'I'll go make the spare room up for you, then.'Remus vanished upstairs.

When he came back down, Sirius was already asleep in the armchair, a piece of paper fallen from his hand beside him.Deciding not to disturb him, Remus gently pulled a blanket around him where he sat, and went to mend the shed door.

~

'So, do you know where you're going to go?'It was dawn, a week later.Sirius was looking far neater than he ever had in the past thirteen years, washed and with his hair cut back in its old style.He was less gaunt, and there was a warmth in his eyes that had been missing over the long years in Azkaban, the warmth of someone used to human companionship.

'It said on those papers that Voldemort was last recorded as being in Albania, so I suppose I'll go there.It's not the safest place at the moment, I think the Muggles are having a war somewhere near, but it doesn't matter.Pettigrew will be making his way there as well.'His expression darkened for a moment.

'Well, then, I guess it's goodbye.I'd come with you, you know that, but I don't think I'd be any use to you.'Remus sighed.'I can't travel as a wolf, and if I could I'd probably be more of a liability than anything else.But be careful, please, Sirius.Don't take any silly risks.'

'Do I ever?'

Remus laughed.'Or tell too many lies.'

'You can talk.'They looked at each other with amusement; it sounded like an old joke.

'Well, you've got everything I can give you.You know, Sirius, if you want any help from me, you just have to send me an owl or something.I'll always come.'

Sirius reached out suddenly and embraced his old friend.'Take – take care, Remus,' he said in a strangely gentle voice.'I'll miss you.'

'So will I.'

At last Sirius turned away.

'Good luck,' said Remus unsteadily.

Sirius only gave him his old flashing smile, and walked down the path.Remus followed him with his eyes until he was only a speck on the road.Even after he was out of sight, Remus stared after him.My only friend, he thought.God alone knows when I'll see him again.

He turned and went slowly back inside.

THE END

_Some questions._

_I've been wondering for some time now how much Remus is aware of when he transforms.As he remembers what happens, (c.f. at the end of The Prisoner of Azkaban where he says in the morning that he didn't eat anything whilst he was transformed), I have concluded that his mind is still present.Of course, it can't be fully in control.The analogy of a dream was the best I could think of.If anyone has any other ideas, let me know._

_ _

_The second thing is something that's just occurred to me.Does he transform when the sun sets, or when he comes into the light of the full moon?If the former, why isn't he transformed in the Shrieking Shack?If the latter, how could he go to the Shrieking Shack to transform if it's at the end of a tunnel and the windows are boarded up?Presumably he does not transform before he enters the tunnel, as this would be very dangerous for Madam Pomfrey.And what happens when it's cloudy (and believe me, it's cloudy most of the time here in England, especially at night)?I think that normally the transformation occurs at sunset (which is the same as moonrise when the moon is full – I know my moon tables), but that the Wolfsbane Potion he had been taking must have had some kind of side effect that made the Shrieking Shack possible.If anyone knows how this was possible, tell me, please._

_ _

_I'm going to post more about the 'League Against Voldemort' soon – it's partly written but it won't be up for a while, I don't think._

_ _

_And as always, please review!Thank you to all the kind people who reviewed my other stories.It doesn't take long for you to do, and I really appreciate it._

_Blaise. _


End file.
